Nowadays, smart control is very popular. For example, using an App installed in a smartphone to remotely control an apparatus, for example, an air purifier, an air conditioner, etc. The App is very convenient for a consumer to control their apparatus in advance before they arrive at home so as to make their home more comfortable or with better air quality when they go back home. The smart control may also be implemented in the apparatus locally according to some sensor readings. The control of the apparatus may comprise to switch on it, switch off it, to operate at a given operation mode.
Meanwhile, some of these apparatus comprise disposable components, for example, for an air purifier, the particle filter and gas filter needs to be replaced when it reaches its end of life or to be regenerated when it is fully loaded. The smart control in this case, may also related to provide service to the apparatus to monitor the status of its disposable component and indicating the remaining lifetime of the disposable component of the home appliances and indicating end of life of the disposable component.